Beast of Legend Book I: Flames of the Phoenix
by Lexvan
Summary: Based off the second ending to my Redemption story, which is the sequel to XxRxX's Beg For More story. It's Summer and it's time for some fun! To bad five strangers come and ruin it of our heroes! A hero's work is never done! Hope you enjoy!
1. Taking Taranee!

_**Beast of Legend**_

_**Book One**_

_**Flames of the Phoenix**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Based off the comics.**

**Warning: This story is based off the _second ending _to my _Redemption_ story, which is the sequel to _XxRxX's Beg For More _story. If you haven't read them yet, then I suggest you do before reading this story. And don't forget to review.**

**By the way, the girls have their New Power look.**

**And now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1:**

"Thank the Lord it's Summer!", Angelo said as he and Will walked down the sidewalk towards her home. "I had know idea that teaching was so hard!"

"Welcome to the club.", Will said. "When me and the girls first started doing this, it wasn't easy. But, now it's pretty fun."

"Maybe, but you and the other girls are teaching little kids mostly.", Angelo said as they turned a corner. "I'm teaching Guardian's Descendants that are my age. There are times that they listen, while there are times that they think they know better. Then once they see that they're wrong, they want to listen."

"Well now it's Summer.", Will said. "No teaching for at least three months!"

"Amen to that!", Angelo said as the two friends were now walking through the park. "But you know, it's not all that bad. I'm just glad to get a break from it for a while."

"Nothing wrong with that.", Will said as they both sat on the grass in the park. "You know, I still find it kind of weird that you have the same powers as Cornelia."

"That's the thing with being a Guardian's Descendant.", Angelo said as he laid back on the grass. I somehow inherited the powers of any Guardians that I'm descended from. And seeing as Grandma Kadma was the last Earth Guardian..."

"You got the same powers.", Will said as she laid back on the grass as well. "I know. I know. But still, it's something to think about."

"Remember when Cornelia wanted to challenge me to see who was stronger?", Angelo grinned.

"Now that was funny!", Will laughed. "You two pulled out everything you could think of to beat each other! And in the end, you two ended up tying!"

"I still say I could taken her.", Angelo said. "I was just going easy on her."

"Oh really?"

Angelo and Will looked up to see Cornelia along with Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee.

"Hey guys!", Will said as she sat up. "Have you seen Matt?"

Just then Will felt somebody sit next to her. She turned to see Matt looking at her with a smile. A smile she returned before kissing him.

"Now what was that you were saying about you going easy on me during our little bout?", Cornelia questioned with a smirk as Taranee sat next to Angelo.

"I was only speaking the truth.", Angelo said as Irma, Hay Lin and Cornelia sat with them. "If we were to go at it again, it would be a different outcome."

"Is that challenge?", Cornelia questioned with the same smirk.

"Anytime, anywhere.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"Oh, it's on!", Cornelia said smirking.

"Not today it is!", Taranee said. "You two had so many bumps and bruises last time, that it took hours for you two to heal!"

"It's a good thing that you two had your bout on a Saturday.", Hay Lin replied.

"But man what a bout!", Irma said. "Dirt and rocks flying everywhere! Plants fighting plants!"

"I didn't think that much damage could be done in such a short time.", Matt said.

"But it was a good fight.", Will said.

"And the next one will be just as good when I take you down, Vanders!", Cornelia said with a confident smile.

"One can dream, Hale.", Angelo said with a smile of his own. "One can dream."

"It'll never end between those two.", Taranee said while slapping her forehead.

"Don't sweat it, Taranee.", Angelo said as he put an arm around her pulling her closer to himself. "It's only fun, witty banter between friends. Nothing more."

Angelo then kissed Taranee, which she returned as her hand gently touched the side of Angelo's face. Watching them from a top a building were five people dressed in different colored hooded cloaks. Two male, the other three female.

"You sure she's the one?", one of the males who was dressed in a red hooded cloak asked.

"Yes.", the other male who was dressed in a blue hooded cloak said. "She has the power of fire in her. She must be the Fire Guardian."

"Then once we get her, we can use her to lure the Phoenix to us when it flies by tonight.", one of the females who was dressed in a violet hooded cloak said as they watched the group of friends leave the park.

"Then, we shall have one of the five powers we need to crush our enemies!", the second female, who was dressed in a white hooded cloak, said with a wicked smile.

"Soon, the five beast of legend shall be ours!", the third female who was dressed in a green hooded cloak said before they all teleported away.

Later that evening, Angelo was walking Taranee to Will's place, where Taranee was spending the night.

"Well, today was interesting.", Taranee said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Which part? The part where Irma and Cornelia had their little food fight, or when Hay Lin popped them both upside the head when she got hit in the face by a glob of pudding?", Angelo laughed.

"I didn't know she had that kind of reach!", Taranee laughed along with Angelo. "And the proud look she had was rich!"

"I don't think Irma or Cornelia will be starting any arguments around Hay Lin for a while!", Angelo laughed.

As they contained walking, Angelo began to notice that there was nobody on the street.

"Hey, T?", Angelo said.

"Yeah?", Taranee questioned.

"Where is everybody?", Angelo asked as they both looked around to see no one on the street.

"That's weird.", Taranee said.

Just then, the five hooded figures appeared in front of them surprising them!

"Hello, Fire Guardian.", the man in the red cloak said.

"Friends of yours?", Angelo questioned.

"I don't think so.", Taranee said.

"I'm going to make this quick.", the man in the red cloak said. "Come with us quietly and no one gets hurt."

"Well that settles that.", Angelo said as he took a fighting stance.

"Do you think you'll be any help to her?", the woman in the white cloak questioned.

"You'd be surprised at what he can do.", Taranee said.

"We'll see about that!", the female in the green cloak said.

"But first, let us introduce ourselves.", the female in the violet cloak said as they all pulled back their hoods.

Angelo and Taranee got a good look at them. The female in the violet cloak had violet hair and light violet eyes.

"I am Air.", the violet cloaked girl said.

The female in the green cloak was Mexican with green hair and green eyes.

"I am Earth.", the green cloaked girl said.

The female in the white cloak was African-American with white hair and gray eyes.

"I am Energy.", the white cloaked girl said.

The male in the blue cloak was Asian with blue hair and blue eyes.

"I am Water.", the blue cloaked boy said.

And finally, the male in the red cloak was African-American with red long hair and orange eyes.

"And I am Fire.", the red cloaked boy said. "We come from a world much like yours."

"Only there, everyone can use the power of the elements.", Energy said.

"But life there has gotten boring.", Water said as he began to create a thick fog around the area.

"So, we decided to take over our world.", Air said. "And to do that we need the power of the Beast of Legend."

"Beast of Legend?", Angelo questioned. "What are they?"

"Five powerful beast.", Earth said. "Each has the power of an element. And if we can get them to give us a bit of that power, we'll be strong enough to take over our world of Erutana!"

"But to lure the beast in we need bait." Fire said as he looked towards Taranee. "And that's where you come in, Fire Guardian. You shall be the bait we need for us to lure the mighty Phoenix to us, so I can have it's power!"

"I'll never help you!", Taranee said.

"We'll see about that!", Fire said. the rest of you stay back! I'll handle these two."

"Fire!", Taranee shouted as she changed into her Guardian form holding her power ball. "Let's go!"

Fire started things off with a flame that he shot at Taranee and Angelo. Angelo jumped out of the way of the attack while Taranee flew in the air and tossed her ball in the air and smacked it down at Fire, who tried to move out of the way but couldn't. He then looked to see Angelo with his hands held out towards him.

"He has telekineses?", Fire snapped.

Fire was then hit by Taranee's flaming ball! The ball then bounced back to Taranee. Fire then got up quickly while glaring at Angelo.

"What are you?", Fire demanded to know.

"He's a Guardian's Descendant.", Earth said as she looked at him.

"I thought they were only a rumor!", Air said.

"Oh, we're very real.", Angelo said.

"This changes things!", Energy said as her hands glowed with power. "We're ending this now!"

Energy then flew at Angelo while firing energy blast at him. He was dodging some attacks and blocking some with his telekinesis.

'Guys we need your help!', Taranee called out to her fellow Guardians telepathiclly. 'Please hurry!'

Suddenly, Taranee felt a sharp sting in her right arm. She looked down to see a long thorn sticking in her arm.

"That is a throne from a special plant on my world.", Earth said as Taranee pulled it out. "It'll knock you out for at least two hours."

Taranee then began to get a bit dizzy as she landed on the ground. Before she knew it, she fell to her knees and then on to her side.

"Sweet dreams.", Fire said as Taranee's eyes began to close.

"Taranee!", Angelo yelled before he sent Energy flying back with a powerful telekinetic wave.

Angelo then ran towards Taranee. Fire tried to get in his way but was hit by a telekinetic wave that knocked him back a few feet. Suddenly, he felt a sharp sting in his arm.

"What the...?", Angelo began to question as he reached down and pulled out a long thorn.

"Goodnight, pretty boy.", Air said as Angelo dropped to his knees and then fell to his side next to Taranee.

They both tried to fight it as much as they could but soon they were unconscious.

"Well, that was tiring.", Fire said as he picked Taranee up and hoisted her over her shoulders.

"Now we just have to wait until tonight, for the Phoenix to show!", Earth said.

"And when it does, we'll be one step closer to taking over Erutana!", Fire said.

"What of him?", Enerhy said as she hovered over Angelo. "Shall I get rid of him?"

She then formed an energy ball and aimed it at Angelo.

"No.", Fire said with a smirk. "Let him live knowing that he couldn't save his lady."

The five of them then teleported away with Taranee leaving Angelo lying inn the street. Just then the girls, in their Guardian forms, telepoerted to the area.

"Where did all this fog come from?", Hay Lin questioned.

"No clue, but can you clear it up, Irma?", Irma asked.

"No sweat!", Irma said as she began to slowly clear the fog.

"Now where are Taranee and Angelo?", Cornelia questioned before tripping over something. "Whoa!"

Everyone looked down to see Cornelia getting up. But what thy also saw shocked them. An unconscious Angelo with Taranee's power ball next ti him!

"Angelo?", Will questioned as she knelt down next to him and propped him up.

"What happened to him?", Irma questioned.

"Don't know, but we're going to find out.", Will said. "Hay Lin go invisible and get Matt. The rest of us are going to Kandrakar!"

Hay Lin turned invisible and flew off to Matt's place, while Will opened a fold to Kandrakar. Cornelia then used her telekinetic powers to lift Angelo up and move him through the fold. The others were right behind them before the fold closed.

**A/N: Well things aren't going so well for our heroes! Taranee has been kidnapped and going to be used for Phoenix bait! Can the others get to her in time? Find out in the next exciting chapters!**

**Please review.**


	2. Fiinding Taranee & Fire Fighting

**Chapter 2:**

"Ow, my head!", Angelo said as he woke up slowly.

As Angelo vision came into focus, he sat up to see that he was laying on the grass of the Shining Hills of Leer Alnitak, in the Fortress of Infinite, on Kandrakar.

"He's awake!", Angelo heard Hay Lin say.

"Hey guys.", Angelo said before he suddenly remembered what happened. "Taranee! Where's Taranee?"

"We don't know.", Will said as Angelo stood up. "When we got to where you guys were, we only found you and Taranee's ball."

"What happened to you two?", Matt asked.

"I was walking with Taranee to your place, Will.", Angelo explained. "Next thing you know, these five people in different colored robes appear and tell us that they want to use Taranee for bait to lure in a Phoenix to get it to give it's power to the red robed guy."

Angelo then told them about the battle that happened after that. Then he told them about getting the thorn shot in his arm.

"I blacked out and woke up here.!", Angelo said. "That's about it so far."

"So it's that time again.", Yan Lin said.

"What time, Grandma?", Hay Lin asked.

"The time the Phoenix flies around the Earth.", Yan Lin said.

"So, it's true what they told me?", Angelo questioned.

"Oh, yes. Very true.", Yan Lin said. "The Phoenix flies over Earth once every ten years. During that time, if one wants the Phoenix to grant it the power of it's flame, they'll need bait. And if that person already has the power of fire or any other element, then they powers will be increased."

"And if this Fire guy gets that power...", Irma began to say.

"He'll have double the fire power!", Cornelia said.

"We have to stop him and his friends.", Matt said.

"But where are they?", Angelo questioned. "There has to be some place special where they have to do this!"

"Not really.", Yan Lin said getting every bodies attention. "It can be any high place, away from the city, seeing as only those with powers and abilities like us can see them."

"Looks like we'll have to wait and see when the Phoenix flies by tonight.", Will said. "But until then I suggest we head back home before my mom gets back. That way we can be in my room, where we can make it look like Taranee is there with us."

"And while you five are doing that, me I can start looking for where our cloaked friends are keeping Taranee.", Angelo said.

"If I can get out of the house, I'll start searching too.", Matt said as Will opened a fold for Earth.

"Okay. We have a plan.", Will said. "So, let's get to it."

Once everybody went through the fold, it closed behind them, leaving Yan Lin to ponder a few things.

"Erutana.", Yan Lin said to herself a she walked around. "The people there were so peaceful and kind. Why would five of them want power to take it over? I only hope that kids can save Taranee and stop those five from achieving their goals."

Yan Lin then went to check up on a few things. Meanwhile, somewhere in Heatherfield, Taranee was coming to from the affects of the thorn that knocked her out.

"Oh.", Taranee moaned as she came too. "Where am I?"

Taranee then noticed that arms and legs were chained to a rock. She also felt something around her neck.

"And what's going on?", she questioned.

"On the cliffs that overlook you city."

Taranee turned her head to see Fire standing a few feet from her. She tried to fire a fire-ball but couldn't. She them looked at her hands wondering what was going on.

"And even though you're in your Guardian form, that collar prevents you from using your powers.", Fire said.

"Where's Angelo?", Taranee asked as she glared at Fire.

"He's probably looking for us right now with your fellow Guardians.", Fire said with a grin. "To bad he'll never find us!"

Taranee then noticed that it was just her and Fire there.

"Where are your friends?", Taranee asked as she glared at Fire.

"They're all looking for the locations of the other Beast of Legend.", Fire said. "And when we have them all, Erutana shall be ours!"

"My friends will stop you!", Taranee snapped.

"They'll try.", Fire said. "But fail. But don't worry. I won't kill them. For you see we're going to need them to lure the other Beast of Legend for their powers. And believe me when I say that we will capture your friends one by one."

Taranee just sat there, fearing for her friends, hoping that they would be able to save her, yet not get caught by Fire and his friends.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare for your friends arrival.", Fire said as he teleported away.

"Be careful guys.", Taranee said. "Please watch over my friends, Lord."

Later that night Will and the other girls were at her house waiting for her family to go to sleep so they could sneak out and search for Taranee. But for now, all they could do was hope that Angelo and Matt could find them as they talked to them on Will and Hay Lin's cell phones. Plus Hay Lin made Will's room soundproof so no one could hear them from the outside.

"Any luck, Matt?", Will asked Matt over her cell phone.

"Sorry, Will.", Matt said on his phone as he drove through the city. "But I haven't found any clue or anything."

"Have you found anything, Angelo?", Hay Lin asked Angelo over her cell phone.

"I couldn't find squat!", Angelo said as he walked into his room. "But I did call Grandma Kadma. And she said that the best thing to do was keep an eye out for the Phoenix tonight. She told me to then see where it's flying and that's where we'll find Taranee."

"I think that's our best bet.", Cornelia said.

"I think you're right.", Will said.

"I think so too.", Angelo said. "That's why I'm on the roof of my place. Once I see the Phoenix, I'll call you and tell you where it's going."

"Okay, see ya.", Hay Lin said.

"See ya.", Angelo said as he hung up his phone.

"See you guys.", Matt said.

"See ya, Matt.", Will said before hanging up her phone.

As Angelo sat on the roof of his home he looked up at the stars hope to find the Phoenix before it got to Taranee.

"Please be safe, Taranee.", Angelo said. "And please help us save her in time, Lord. I don't want to lose her."

At the Vandom home, the girls were worried about Taranee.

"Oh, I hope she's okay!", Hay Lin said.

"Don't worry, Hay Lin.", Irma said as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Taranee's okay. I just know it."

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "She's tough! I bet she just waiting for us to save her."

"But why hasn't she tried to contact us?", Hay Lin questioned.

"They're probably blocking her powers.", Will said. "But I know she's keeping her cool. And when we get her back, we'll make the ones who took her pay."

A small smile came to Hay Lin's face. The girls were right! There were going to find Taranee and kick the butts of those who took her! It was only a matter of time. Later that night, as Will was sitting up in her sleeping bag looking out the window, she was wishing that the Phoenix would show itself so they could find Taranee.

"Please Lord.", Will began to pray. "Give us a sign. Please."

Just then, Will saw a mix of red, orange, and yellow in the sky. Will looked to see that it was a bird of fire!

"That has to be the Phoenix!", Will said. "Guys! Wake up!"

"What is it, Will?" Hay Lin questioned in a groggy voice.

"Some of us are trying to sleep.", Irma moaned.

"What's going on?", Cornelia asked.

"It's the Phoenix!", Will said getting their attention as they ran to the window Will was at.

Once they saw the bird, they were in awe at it's beauty! The bird of fire soared through the sky with grace and beauty.

"It's beautiful!", Hay Lin said as they watched it fly through the sky.

Just then it turned toward the west of Heatherfield.

"It's heading West!", Cornelia said.

Just then Will's cell phone began to vibrate on her dresser.

"Hello?", Will said as she answered her cell phone.

"Will, It's Angelo!", Angelo said. "I see the Phoenix and it's heading towards the West of town!"

"We saw it too!", Will said. "We're about to head out."

"Same here.", Angelo said as used his powers to make his metal board float in the air. "See you soon!"

Angelo then hung up his cell phone ad jumped on his board and took to the sky following the Phoenix. Back at Will's place, after calling Matt, who couldn't leave his home, the girls were ready to transform and go.

"Water!", Irma said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Earth!", Cornelia said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"Air!", Hay Lin said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

"W.I.T.C.H.!", Will said as she transformed into her Guardian form.

The girls then used their powers to make an illusion of the five of them sleeping in their sleeping bags and flew out of the window following the Phoenix. Soon they saw Angelo right behind the bird of fire and sped up to catch up with him.

"Fancy meeting you here!", Irma said as they five of them were right behind the Phoenix.

"I was in the neighborhood.", Angelo said with a smirk.

"So, what do we do now?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well, I say we fly ahead of the Phoenix and try and get to Taranee first!", Will said.

"I was thinking the same thing!", Angelo said. "The sooner we get Taranee back the better!"

The five of them then flew ahead of the Phoenix to where they hoped to find Taranee. Meanwhile on the outskirts of town, Fire watched with great joy as he saw the Phoenix flying towards them.

"Quite a site to behold, don't you think, Fire Guardian?", Fire asked as he watched the bird of fire get closer.

Even though she was chained and powerless, Taranee had to admit that what she was watching was a beautiful site.

"It's so beautiful.", Taranee said softly.

"And soon, it's shall give me a small piece of it's power!", Fire said. "And with that power, I shall help rule Erutana!"

"I said it before, and I'll say it again!", Taranee said as she turned to look at Fire. "My boyfriend and friends will come for me and take you down!"

"I'd like to see them try!", Fire laughed.

"Well, if you insist.", came a familiar male voice that made Taranee smile.

There was Angelo along with the other Guardians.

"Angelo!", Taranee shouted happy that he was okay.

"You!", Fire snapped.

There the girls were floating in the air looking at Fire. It was hard to believe that he was from another world. I mean he looked human. The only difference was that he had red hair. Something you don't see on a African-American. But it there line of work anything is possible.

"You ready for round two?", Angelo questioned.

"Only now, the odds are even!", Will said.

"Let us begin!", Fire said as he shot a powerful flame at them, making them move out of the way quickly. Irma was the first to try and freeze him in ice, but Fire just made his flames stronger which melted the ice.

"Where are your friends, Fire?", Angelo questioned as he made a boulder fly at Fire.

"They're searching for the other Beast of Legend.", Fire said as he blasted the boulder. "But don't worry. I'm more than enough of a challenge for you all!"

Fire then sent a volley of fire-balls at the girls and Angelo! They wasted no time blocking the fire-balls in their own way. Will put up a force-field around herself making the fire-balls nothing as they hit them, while Irma held up a barrier of water that made the fire-balls turn into steam as they hit it. Hay Lin formed a sphere of wind around her blowing the fire-balls into nothing, as Cornelia and Angelo blocked some fire-balls with a telekinetic shield they formed together.

"Well, it seems that I may have to get my hands dirty!", Fire said as his hands glowed red. "Once I beat you fools, I'll claim the power of the Phoenix and be on my way!"

Fire then charged at them ready to beat them, yet not kill them knowing he needed the Guardians alive to lure the other Beast of Legend out into the open.

"Be ready for anything, guys!", Will said as Fire was getting closer.

"I got this!", Irma said as she coated her body in ice. "Check it out! I'm like Iceman!"

Irma then flew towards Fire thinking she had the advantage as she tried to hit him with a right punch!

"Foolish girl!", Fire said as he dodged her punch and grabbed her right wrist. "Did you really think that I would fall for that?"

Fire then, with his glowing hand, made Irma's ice coating melt away. Irma then let out a scream as she felt Fire burn her wrist.

"Irma!", Hay Lin cried out as she went to her friends aid along with Cornelia.

Seeing this, Fire let loose a powerful wave of heat that knocked Hay Lin and Cornelia out along with Irma as he released his hold on her wrist, letting her fall to the ground. Fire then looked towards Will and Angelo, only to see Will floating in the air with a large ball of energy on her hands.

"Where is the boy?", Fire questioned as he looked around.

"Hurry, Angelo!", Will said under her breath, hoping Fire wouldn't turn around.

But Fire saw where Will was looking and turned around to see Angelo trying to break the chains that held Taranee with his metal board.

"NO!", Fire said as he began to fly towards them. "I will not be denied the power I need!"

"Think again!", Will said as she threw her energy ball at Fire hitting him from behind stunning. "You'll have to get past me first!"

"Gladly!", Fire said. as he charged at Will.

**A/N: Well, Fire is in good form! Can Will hold him off long enough for Angelo to get Taranee free, or will he get what he wants in the end?**

**By the way. If any of you were wondering what the Phoenix looks like, go to ****my profile and look at the picture at the top of my profile.**

**Please review.**


	3. Gift of The Phoenix

**Chapter 3: **

"Hurry, Angelo!", Taranee said as Angelo was trying to break the chains. "Will needs us!"

"I'm trying!", Angelo said. "But seeing as I can't break these chains with my powers, this is the best I can do!"

"What about this collar?", Taranee questioned. "If you can get this off, then I may be able to melt the chains!"

"Worth a shot.", Angelo said as he placed his hands on the collar. "Here goes nothing!"

Angelo then began to focus his powers on the collar. Slowly but surly, Taranee could feel the collar shake a little as the lock that held it around her neck began to weaken.

'You almost got it, Angelo!', Taranee thought to herself. 'Just a little more!'

Meanwhile, Will was losing to Fire bad as he struck her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, letting her fall to the ground next to Irma, Hay Lin, and Cornelia.

"Pitiful.", Fire said as he looked down at the fallen Guardians. "And now for the boy!"

As Fire turned to go after Angelo...

"Got it!", Angelo said as he broke the collar around Taranee's neck.

"Thanks!", Taranee said as she tried to melt the chains but couldn't! "What are these things made of?"

Suddenly, without them seeing it at first, the Phoenix landed, standing over the two of them! All Angelo and Taranee could do was look up at the giant bird of fire as it looked down at them.

"Phoenix!", Fire yelled as he flew torwads the mighty bird of fire. "Give me some of your power, so that I may take over my world!"

'You are not worthy!', the Phoenix said in a female voice telepathically as she sent Fire flying a great distance.

The Phoenix then looked down at Angelo and Taranee. She saw the power that they both had. But she was more drawn to Taranee's power of fire.

'You are the Fire Guardian.', Phoenix said. 'I can see the power you have within you.'

"Yes, I am.", Taranee said as she stood up with Angelo. "The one known as Fire wanted to use me to..."

'I know, child.', Phoenix said cutting Taranee off. 'He figured that he could use you as bait to lure me here so he could ask me for some of my power. But I saw that he wanted the power for revenge. Seeing this made him unworthy.'

"Thank goodness.", Angelo said as he and Taranee breathed a sigh of relief.

'But I also saw that his friends are after my friends.', Phoenix said. 'The ones they call Beast of Legend.'

"That's right!", Taranee said. "We have to stop them from using the others like they used me!"

'If that is the case, then I shall give you both a bit of my power to use.', Phoenix said. 'With this power, you both shall change yet be the same.'

"Both?", Angelo and Taranee questioned.

'Yes, both.', Phoenix said. 'I can sense the feelings you two have for each other. The love you share, will give you two the edge you'll need. Also, the other Beast of Legend shall do the same for the other Guardians and one that they feel is worthy of the power. It will most likely be one that they care for deeply. But for now, I shall give you both bit of my power.'

Just then Will and the other Guardians woke up to see the Phoenix cover Taranee and Angelo with it's wings.

"Angelo! Taranee!", Will cried as she and the others flew towards the Phoenix.

'No harm shall come to your friends, warriors of Kandrakar.', Phoenix said to them telepathically. 'I am only giving them a bit of my power to use in the upcoming battles as well as fighting any future evils.'

Just then the Phoenix brought it's wings up to show Taranee free of the now melted chains that held her.

'The deed is done.', Phoenix said as she flapped her wings and took to the sky. 'May the power I gave you two be put to good use.'

The Phoenix then flew off at great speeds through the sky.

"You two okay?", Will asked as she and the others ran up to them.

"Y-yeah.", Taranee said as she looked down at her hands.

"What's wrong, Taranee?", Hay Lin asked.

"The Phoenix said that she was going to give me and Angelo some of her power.", Taranee said. "But, I don't feel anything."

"Me neither.", Angelo said. "She also said that we would change yet be the same."

"Maybe she meant that you two would look the same yet have more power.", Cornelia suggested.

"Maybe.", Angelo said. "But... Ugh! Argh!"

"Aaaahh!", Taranee screamed.

The girls jumped back from Taranee and Angelo as their screams pierced the night air. Suddenly, Angelo was in a ball of fire as well as Taranee! The others watched not knowing what to do. Seconds later, the balls of fire faded to show Angelo and Taranee. But they looked very different as they dropped to their knees and then fell on their sides. The others walked up to them slowly not knowing what to think.

"Talk about your new look!", Irma said.

"I wonder what Taranee is going to think of this look.", Cornelia pondered. "Part of her outfit now looks like yours, Hay Lin!"

"I know.", Hay Lin said as she and Irma hoisted Taranee's arms over their shoulders. "She feels so warm."

"So does Angelo.", Will said as she and Cornelia hoisted his arms over their shoulders. "I say we head to Kandrakar and see what Yan Lin has to say."

Just then a fold opened in which Matt and Kandor came out of it.

"Looks like we missed the party.", Matt said.

"It would seem so.", Kandor said.

"What are you guys doing here?", Will asked.

"Well, the Oracle sent me to bring Matt to Kandrakar and then here to help.", Kandor explained. "It would seem that we're late."

"Is that, Taranee and Angelo?", Matt questioned as he and Kandor looked at them.

"Yeah.", Will said.

"So, what the Oracle said is true.", Kandor said as he took Angelo and hoisted him over his shoulder. "The Phoenix has given them some of her power."

"Grandma knows about this?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Come.", Kandor said. "All will be explained."

"Let me take Taranee for you.", Matt said as he carried Taranee in his arms. "Man is she hot!"

"Excuse me?", Will questioned with her hands on her hips.

"Not that kind of hot!", Matt said. "I mean she feels hot! Well, not to hot. Sort of a very warm."

"I'm only joking, Matt.", Will said with a grin. "Angelo felt the same way."

"I guess with all that fire power in them they'll feel that way.", Matt said as the walked towards the fold to Kandrakar. "What about the guys who took Taranee in the first place? Where are they?"

"We only had to fight that Fire guy.", Irma said. "And he alone was a tough guy to fight!"

"But I guess the Phoenix took care of him.", Hay Lin said.

Watching the fold close behind them at a distance was Fire.

"I may have failed at getting the Phoenix to give me some of her power, but there are four other beast to go after.", Fire said before he teleported away.

Meanwhile, in Kandrakar, as Angelo and Taranee laid asleep in a room somewhere in the Fortress of Infinite, Yan Lin was explaining to the girls what their new mission was and who else was going to be involved.

"Let me get this straight.", Irma said to Yan Lin as she along with the other Guardians, Matt, and Kandor sat among the Shining Hills of Leer Alnitak. "We have to get the other four Beast of Legend to bestow give us some of their power before the friends of that Fire guy get to them?"

"Yes.", Yan Lin said. "But remember what Angelo told us after those five took Taranee. They'll use each of you to lure one of Beast of Legend out into the open."

"So the advantage is ours.", Will said.

"What I want to know is if we get those Beast of Legend to give us some of their power, will our hair change like Taranee and Angelo's.", Cornelia said. "I got to admit Taranee looks great with red hair."

"I wonder when she'll wake up.", Hay Lin pondered.

"Aaaaaaah!", came a loud scream that echoed through the halls of the fortress coming from the room Taranee and Angelo are in.

"I think she's up now.", Irma said.

**A/N: Well, Fire has been beaten and the Phoenix has given some of it's power to Angelo and Taranee. And now they has a new look. And now there's a scream coming from the room Taranee and Angelo are in. Wonder what happened.**

**Please review.**


	4. Phoenix Legend Forms & Choices Made

**Chapter 4:**

_Moments earlier..._

"What happened?", Taranee questioned as she slowly sat up and looked around the room she was in. "Am I in Kandrakar?"

As Taranee got out of the bed she was in, she noticed another bed with a a figure in it, but she couldn't see who it was for the wings it had, which looked a lot like the wings the Phoenix has, were hiding whoever it was that was in the bed. But she did noticed that the person had red hair that was in dreads.

"Who is this person?", Tararnee questoined. "And where are the others?"

Taranee then stretched her wings a little. But when she did, she saw the shadow they made on the floor. She turned her head to see that she no longer had her fairy-like wings. Instead they were like the wings of the Phoenix.

"What happened to me?", Taranee questioned.

Taranee then remembered what the Phoenix told her before giving her and Angelo some of her powers.

_Flashback_

_'If that is the case, then I shall give you both a bit of my power to use.', Phoenix said. 'With this power, you both shall change yet be the same.'_

_End Flashback_

"I guess she meant what she said.", Taranee said as she looked down at her now red, finger-less gloves. "So that means that the one in the other bed must be... Angelo!"

Taranee then walked over to the bed Angelo was in to wake him up. But she soon stopped in her tracks as she came in front of a mirror and got a good look at herself. There she was with the wings like Phoenix. But that wasn't all. Not by a long shot! First there was her hair that she grabbed a thing of to make sure that it was real. Now her hair was in it's normal long braids. But now her hair was red with orange and yellow streaks in it. She still had the same top, only now it was red with a black silhouette of the Phoenix, spreading her wings, on it with the Kandrakar symbol for fire in the middle of the silhouette. As well as space in the back for her wings. The finger-less gloves she wore were now red.

The bottom half of her outfit looked a lot like Hay Lin's skirt and stockings, only the skirt was tan with the Kandrakar symbol of fire in front with a red belt around the waist. The stockings that were red and orange, went up a little past her knees. And her normal shoes she had in her Guardian form, were now red. She still had her glasses, of all things.

Once she got a good look at herself, she could do only one thing.

"Aaaaaaah!"

Scream of course.

Soon the other girls and Matt were in the room to see a freaked out Taranee.

"What the HECK happened to me?", Taranee yelled.

"Well, the Phoenix gave you and Angelo some of it's power.", Hay Lin said. "And that was the result."

"Aw, man.", Tararnee said as she sat down on the bed she was sleeping in. "I was just getting use to the new look we already had. Now look at me!"

"It'll be okay, T.", Will said as she sat next to Taranee. "From what Yan Lin told us, all of us will be getting a new look."

"I have to admit, you hair looks great!", Cornelia said as she sat on the other side of Taranee getting a small smile out of her.

"Thanks.", Taranee said.

"I say we wake Angelo up and see his reaction to what he looks like.", Irma said with a smirk.

"I'll do it!", Hay Lin said as she went over to where Angelo was sleeping and pulled back the covers of the bed.

She then went on the side where she could see his face when he woke up. Hay Lin then poked his nose a little making Angelo wiggle his nose a little. Seeing this made Hay Lin giggle a little as she did it again. Suddenly Angelo, who was still asleep, reached down and pulled the covers over himself and Hay Lin's head.

"That's it!", Irma said. "I'm soaking him!"

"No!", Taranee and Will said stopping Irma from forming a ball of water.

"Fine.", Irma said in a dull voice.

"Angelo.", Hay Lin said in a sing-song voice as she wiggled his nose as part of her was under the covers with Angelo. "It's time to wake up."

Just then, Angelo's eyes slowly opened to see Hay Lin, in her Guardian form, flashing her bright smile at him. The others saw his wings stretch his wing a little as he woke up.

"Hey, Hay Lin.", Angelo said to Hay Lin. "Where are we?"

"In Kandrakar.", Hay Lin said.

"Is Taranee okay?", he asked.

"See for yourself.", Hay Lin said as Angelo pulled back the covers.

Angelo sat up to see that the others were in whatever room he was in.

"Hey, guys.", Angelo said with a yawn before looking around the room. "How's it go... Whoa!"

Angelo stopped as soon as he saw Taranee and her new look!

"T-Taranee?", Angelo questioned as he got out of the bed.

"A-Angelo?", Taranee questioned as she got a good look at Angelo for the first time.

Taranee then got up and walked up to him. She then placed her right hand on his bare chest.

"How come I'm taller than you now?", Angelo asked. "And where is my shirt?"

"Um... Angelo.", Matt said getting his attention. "You've changed, man."

"What do you mean?", Angelo asked.

Angelo then felt Irma tap him on his shoulder. Angelo looked at her as she pointed at his back. Angelo look to see that he had wings like the Phoenix!

"Whoa!", Angelo said as he jumped a little. "What the heck happened?"

"Remember when the Phoenix said that she was going to give us a bit of her power?", Taranee asked him.

"This is it?", Angelo questioned.

"There's more.", Taranee said as she guided Angelo to the mirror so he could see what he now looked like.

"Whoa!", Angelo said a he got a good look at himself.

First of all he was older looking, maybe in his late teens. His hair was in it's normal dreads, only much longer as it went down to the middle of his back. And like Taranee saw earlier, it was red. On his wrist were red armbands with the Kandrakar symbol of fire on them. Under of the different shirt Angelo wore, he now had a battle harness with a silhouette of the Phoenix on the chest piece of the harness with the Kandrakar symbol of fire in the silhouette of the Phoenix. He had tan pants on with tan boots and a red belt. And in front of his pants hung a red cloth that went down to his knees. On the cloth was the Kandrakar symbol for fire.

"Well, this is new.", Angelo said as he looked himself up and down in the mirror. "Talk about getting pimped out!"

Angelo then looked at Taranee.

"What?", Taranee questioned.

"Nothing.", Angelo said with a small smile. "It's just that... you look... wow! I mean you looked great before, in you other form! Even as your normal self. But seeing you as this is just... wow!"

Hearing this made Taranee blush as she blushed. But then she began to give off a lot of heat along with her blush. The others got closer to the door to avoid the heat.

"Can you cut down the heat, Taranee!", Will said getting her and Angelo's attention. "It's like an oven in here!"

"Huh?", Taranee questioned before she knew what she as doing. "Oh! Sorry."

"Well at least we know what happens when you blush.", Irma said with a grin.

"So what happens now?", Angelo asked.

"Well, Grandma was telling us about what we should do, when we heard Taranee scream.", Hay Lin replied.

"This was a lot to take in!", Taranee said.

"No argument there.", Cornelia said.

"Well, let go here what else Yan Lin has to say.", Matt said.

Everybody then headed back to the Shining Hills of Leer Alnitak, where Yan Lin and Kandor were waiting for them.

"Well look who's awake.", Kandor said smiling.

"So, how are you two doing?", Yan Lin asked.

"Different, yet... the same.", Taranee said.

"Same here.", Angelo said. "Just like the Phoenix told us we would be."

"So is this my new form?", Taranee questioned.

"No.", Yan Lin said. "This is the form you take when you need the power of the Phoenix to help you."

"So, how do I...?", Taranee began to ask.

"Just do what you normally do when you turn back to normal from your Guardian form.", Yan Lin told Taranee.

Taranee then closed her eyes and focused on her Guardian form. She then felt herself change. She opened her eyes to see that she was in her Guardian form. She breathed a sigh of relief at this.

"Thank goodness.", Tararnee said with a smile as she changed back to normal.

"And with that, you shall be able to call upon the power of the Phoenix.", Kandor said as he pointed at her right wrist.

Taranee then looked down to see a metal wristband with a Phoenix symbol on it.

"So, Taranee can call on this power when ever she needs it?", Will asked.

"Yes.", Yan Lin said. "And I suggest that you get use to your new powers, Taranee. For as you all know from your battle with Fire, that he and his friends are not to be taken lightly."

"Ain't that the truth.", Irma said as she looked down at her wrist that Fire burned, but was healed by Cornelia. "Those guys pack a punch!"

"Please don't say punch.", Will said as she placed her right hand on her stomach remembering when Fire hit her there.

"I just remembered something.", Angelo said. "The Phoenix said that the other Beast of Legend will not only give each of you a bit of their power, but also give some to someone you think you can trust."

"This was done before with another group of past Guardians.", Yan Lin said. "The rest of you must pick some one that you think will be able to use the powers they are given well."

"Well, I choose Matt.", Will said as she hugged Matt.

"Well, I pick Stephen.", Irma said. "He already knows about me. Might as well tell him the rest."

"I don't know who to pick.", Hay Lin said. "I want to pick Eric, but he lives in Open Hill."

"You know, Hay Lin, if Eric did have powers that are like your he could teleport back and forth from Open Hill to Heatherfield.", Angelo said.

"Which would means that you two will be spending a lot more time together.", Irma added.

A big smile started to come to Hay Lin's face.

"I think she's going with Eric as a person she trust.", Irma said smiling.

"What was your first clue?", Angelo questioned with a grin.

"So, who are you picking, Cornelia?", Will asked. "As if we didn't know."

"I want to pick, Peter, but...", Cornelia said with worry.

"But what?", Taranee asked.

"Well, what if when we tell him everything, he gets mad at not only me for keeping all this from him, but also for not telling him about you being involved in all this as well, Taranee.", Cornelia said.

"Don't sweat it, Corbnelia.", Angelo said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You got six friends that'll have your back. As well as my Uncle John, Grandpa Joe and Grandma K."

"It'll be okay, Cornelia.", Taranee said as she grabbed Cornelia's hands. "Peter might get upset, but he won't hate us."

"I guess you're right.", Cornelia said.

"And you know you want to pick him.", Matt said.

"I do.", Cornelia said smiling. "I really do."

"Then it's settled!", Hay Lin said happily. "We tell Eric, Stephen, and Peter!"

"And if Peter gets mad, you can always transform and show him your Guardian form, Corny.", Irma said with a grin. "Once he sees how hot you look, he'll be to speechless to say anything."

Everyone let out a tiring sigh while shaking their heads slowly.

"So what are the other Beast of Legend?", Will asked.

"As you know the Phoenix is the fire Beast of Legend.", Yan Lin said. "Now the Leviathan is the water Beast of Legend."

"That sounds like it'll be fun.", Irma said thinking about how big the Leviathan might be.

"The Pegasus is the Beast of Legend of wind.", Yan Lin said as she looked towards Hay Lin.

"Pegasus? As in the winged horse?", Hay Lin questioned. "Cool!"

"The mighty Thunderbird is the energy Beast of Legend.", Yan Lin said as she looked towards Will.

"Thunderbird, huh?", Will questioned thinking about what the beast might look like.

"And finally the powerful Griffin is the earth Beast of Legend.", Yan Lin said looking at Cornelia.

"A Griffin.", Cornelia said. "I know I've seen one in a book before."

"Four Beast of Legend.", Matt said. "This should be fun."

"As long as we stick together, we'll pull through.", Hay Lin said.

"So how do I change back?", Angelo asked.

"Just think about being yourself.", Taranee said.

"But first there's something you should know about your new powers, Angelo.", Yan Lin said.

"And that is, what?", Angelo questioned as Yan Lin walked up to him.

"This.", Yan Lin said as she tapped the chest peice of his battle harness.

Suddenly, a flame lit up at Angelo's feet and went upward. At it traveled upward, parts of his new look changed. Once the flame traveled up to the top of his head, it vanished leaving Angelo in what looked like a battle form. Under his battle harness was a silverish, long sleeve chain mail shirt with a black sleeve-less shirt under that. On the back of them was room for his wings to stick out. On his shoulders were red round shoulder pads and on his wrist were silver knuckle gauntlets with the Kandrakar symbol for fire on them. On his head was a red headband with a rectangle metal plate on the front with a Phoenix symbol carved into it. And over his shins were silver greaves with the Kandrakar symbol for fire on them.

"This is your battle form.", Kandor said. "You will need this to fight certian battles when the time comes."

"If this is my battle form, then...", Angelo began to say as he changed back o the first form he had. "... what is this?"

"This is something like the girl's Guardian forms.", Yan Lin replied. "Be sure to use your powers well."

"I will.", Angelo said as he changed back to normal.

Angelo then saw that he too had a metal wristband with the symbol of the Phoenix on his arm.

"So, what do we do now?", Hay Lin asked.

"I think we should head home for now.", Will said before letting out a yawn. "I could use the rest."

"You and me both.", Taranee said.

Will then opened a fold for her bedroom. The girls then changed back to normal and went through the fold. But noe before Will and Taranee said goodnight to Matt and Angelo. Once they did that, they went through the fold. As the fold closed, Yan Lin opened two folds for Matt and Angelo. Matt could see his bedroom through one fold, while Angelo saw his room through the other.

"These will take you two home.", Yan Lin said with a smile. "Have a good night's sleep you two."

"We will.", they both said before heading through the folds.

"Things are going to be very interesting from now on, aren't they?", Kandor questioned as he and Yan Lin walked along the Shining Hills of Leer Alnitak.

"Yes they will be.", Yan Lin said. "But then again, things always are."

**A/N: Well, Taranee took her new look well. But then again she can change back and forth between her Guardian form and her Legend form. As for Angelo, he has the Legend form and the Battle Legend form. But the main question is how will Peter and Eric react to the girls secret?**

**Please review.**


	5. Hay Lin's Surprise & Telling The Boys

**Chapter 5:**

On Earth, Matt changed into his sleeping clothes and got into bed.

"This is going to be one heck of a adventure.", Matt said before drifting off to sleep.

Back in his home, Angelo changed into his sleeping clothes and got in his bed.

"I have the powers of earth and fire now.", Angelo said as he started to go to sleep. "I wonder which of the Beast of Legend we'll be going after next."

Angelo then fell asleep knowing that he and the others had a busy day ahead.

The next day, the girls and Matt met up at Angelo's place after he called them there.

"So, what's going on, Angelo?", Will asked.

"Well one, I called Peter and Stephan here.", Angelo said. "They're upstairs now."

"What?", Cornelia, Taranee, and Irma yelled.

"I called them over to go play some B-ball.", Angelo said.

"Oh.", the three girls said.

"But then something came for Hay Lin.", Angelo said.

"Something for me?", Hay Lin questioned as she pointed to herself.

"Yep.", Angelo said. "But first..."

Angelo pulled out a blindfold and covered Hay Lin's eyes with it.

"Y-yaeh!", Hay Lin said as Angelo tied the blindfold behind her head.

"It'll be off soon.", Angelo said as he stood behind Hay Lin and guided her inside of his place. "Here come the stairs."

As Angelo guided Hay Lin up the stairs of his home, that was above his Uncle John's martial arts school, the others were right behind them wondering what was waiting for Hay Lin upstairs.

"It could be a bike.", Will said.

"Why would Angelo get her a bike?", Cornelia questioned.

"It could be a giant stuffed alien.", Irma suggested.

"Oooooo!", Hay Lin said with a smile at the sound of what Irma said.

"It's not a giant stuffed alien.", Angelo said as the reached the top of the stairs. "That's what it is."

The girls and Matt was surprised yet happy at the same time at what they saw.

"What is it guys?", Hay Lin asked getting excited.

"You've got to see it for yourself, Hay Lin.", Taranee said smiling.

"Well, take this blindfold off so I can see!", Hay Lin said.

"In a minute.", Angelo said.

"What else is there?", Hay Lin asked.

"Remember when you said that I couldn't do anything to surprise you?", Angelo asked.

"Yeah.", Hay Lin said.

"Well, try this on for size!", Angelo said as he took the blindfold off of Hay Lin.

At first Hay Lin's vision was a bit blurry. But soon, her vision became clear and when it did she saw a face she didn't think she would see during the Summer.

"E-E-Eric?", Hay Lin questioned as she stared at him.

"Hey, Hay Lin.", Eric said smiling with a small wave.

Hay Lin had tears in her eyes as she ran towards Eric. Once close enough she jumped into his arms happy to see him. Eric just held Hay Lin in his arms as she cried tears of joy to see him. As that was going on, Will noticed that Eric had a bunch of suitcases there next to him.

"I got to ask.", Will said. "How did you pull this off?"

"Well, when Hay Lin told me that Eric couldn't come here because his parents were going somewhere else and taking Eric with them, I asked Uncle John if Eric could stay here for the Summer?"

"I of course said yes.", John said as he sat in his favorite chair.

"So, for the rest of the Summer, Eric will be staying here.", Angelo said.

"I wanted to call you and tell you, but Angelo told me not to.", Eric said. "He said it would be better as a surprise."

Hay Lin then turned towards Angelo with narrowed eyes. Angelo simply flashed a cheesy smile. Hay Lin soon had a smile on her face.

"This ia all good and all, but I'm ready to play some B-Ball.", Peter said as he got up holding his basket ball.

"I think we should tell them now, guys.", Hay Lin said as she wiped her eyes.

The girls then looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"What do you have to tell us?", Eric asked.

"What's wrong, Irma?", Stephen asked as Irma walked up to him.

"Cornelia.", Peter said. "What's going on?"

"It's a long story.", Cornelia said as she had him sit down.

"Just relax, Peter.", Taranee said.

"Hay Lin?", Eric questioned. "What's going on? What is it you all have to tell us?"

"Something we wanted to tell you guys for a long time, Eric.", Hay Lin said smiling.

"About time.", John said as he sat in his chair, knowing what was going to happen next.

"Take a seat boys, cause this is going to be a long story.", Will said as she, the girls, Matt, and Angelo began to tell them everything.

The seven of them knew that after this, it was going to be a new begininng for all of them.

**To be continued in: _Beast of Legend-Book Two: The Winds of Pegasus_**

**A/N: Well, Eric's in town for the Summer and Hay Lin couldn't be happier! And now they all are ready to tell Peter, Stephan, and Eric everything. How will they react to it all? Will they be understanding, or see the girls and Angelo as freaks? Will they be angry that they didn't tell them right away and not speak to them? Who knows what's going to happen! But you can find out in the next story:**

_**Beast of Legend-Book Two: The Winds of Pegasus**_

**Please review.**


End file.
